1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to safety securing devices for small arms. More particularly, it concerns firearm safety devices that can be inserted into a wide variety of small weapons to render them safe from inadvertent use, but can be easily removed by authorized persons to render them quickly operable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of firearm trigger lock devices that attempt to render the weapon safe by locking only the position of the trigger, e.g., see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,560,134, 5,433,028, 5,417,000, 5,146,705, 3,964,383, 2,741,726 and 2,512,140. The utility of such locks is limited since, for example, they do not prevent the removal of the upper receiver assembly from an AR15/M16 type weapon which could still be fired by striking the firing pin with a pin and hammer.
In contrast, the new safety securing devices for small arms of the invention provide more extensive protection against unauthorized use since they require the bolt to be locked to the rear position to allow their insertion into the weapon.
A variety of firearm locks that do not focus on trigger position and involve insertion of locking elements on or into portions of the firearm intended to be rendered safe are known, e.g., see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,742,727, 4,532,729, 4,654,992, 4,987,693, 5,419,069, 5,446,986, 5,611,164, 5,680,723 and 5,737,864.
The present invention provides further improvements in removable firearm safety devices that render them remarkable as compared with any of prior known firearm lock devices, including those referenced above, as will become apparent from the following disclosures.